Rounding the Rink
by Smash41KMF
Summary: I wrote the seqeaul to Amber Eyes with a Secret! Riza is still teaching Roy to skate. A talent scout discovers their private lessons and wants to scout Riza. Roy mistakenly or not signs them up for a skating competion. Riza's secret is out! Oh NO!
1. Life is Good

**Sup everybody, it's me again, and i'm back with a seqeaul to Amber Eyes with a Secret! I really hope you all like it! oh, and make sure that you check out my profile page, i need people to take my poll! Work with me here people!**

By the way, thanks to iTorchic for giving me such a great review, i appriciate it. So keep writing iTorchic, i liked some of your stories too!

* * *

" You know, we shouldn't be doing this." she whispered, rolling off of him, as he kissed her nose and she smiled softly, stroking his lean chest with the tip of her forefinger.

" But that doesn't change the fact that we are anyways." he chuckled, tunring onto his side, gazing dreamily at her.

" Yes, nor does it change the fact that you dragged me into this." she whispered, turning to her side to smile at him.

" True, but you never do what you're told," he grinned, giving her a teasing peck on the nose.

" What does that have to do with any of this?" she hissed, glaring at him, sticking out her tongue.

" Everything, my love." he breathed, wrapping his arms around her bare waist, pulling her against him as he rolled on top of her, grinning devilishly.

" Oh save your breath, Romeo." she teased, kissing him happily as she has done quite often late at night.

" Why should I, when someone as beautiful as thy Juliet lay beneath me?" he grinned, as he rolled back onto the bad, pulling her against him as he fell asleep.

_Life is good_


	2. A Day at the Office

**Hello everyone, I am back with my second chapter, hope you like it! Sorry the first chapter was so short, I couldn't think of anything.**

**

* * *

**

" So, what _is_ going on between the two of you, we can't figure it out!" Jean Havoc whined, directing the question towards the unit's two superior officers sitting at their desks filling out paperwork.

" _Nothing_ is what is going on between us Lieutenant Havoc." Sighed Riza Hawkeye, as she scribbled another signature onto the paper.

" Colonel?" Havoc glanced over at their Colonel, hoping for some kind of assistance, but he simply shrugged and shook his head.

" What do you mean 'nothing' is going on between the two of you?" he whined again, causing Riza to lay down her pen, and rise from her seat, grabbing the file she had been studying off her desk.

" Exactly that, Lieutenant, now if you'd excuse me, I need to deliever this file to the Fuhuer." Roy glanced up from his papers, giving her an increduluos look with the raising of an eyebrow, as he stood and walked over to her, plucking the file from her grasp.

" Sir, I don't think-" She sighed, knowing that no matter what she would, or could, say would ever change his mind.

" Well, that's interesting, really?" Roy looked at his First Lieutenant, and she nodded, retrieving the file from his hands and closing the door behind her.

" So what was that all about?" Hayman Breda asked, as he sat up in his chair.

" Just another death threat, though more discriptive than most, it included me as well." he replied sourly, before returning to his paperwork. _" and Lieutnenant Hawkeye too."_

His men stared at him; normally their too-cool, too-calm, and too-collected Colonel would just shrug the death threats off, as if he'd rather be sleeping than having to go through the troubles of reading them, which he normally did.

" Sir, is there something bugging you; you seem, might i say, tense?" Roy looked up, at his men, Riza hadn't returned yet, and wouldn't for some time.

" Yes, Falman, something is bugging me." he replied, ruffling his long black hair with irriation.

" So are you going to tell us, or just leave it at that? So, what in hell is wrong?" Havoc exclaimed, growing annoyed with their Colonel's reluctancy and hesitance.

" The threat didn't just mention the Fuhuer and myself," he sighed, " it also mentioned the Lieutenant." His men looked at him in disbelief; it was the first time there has ever been a threat to their favorite first lieutenant, and the first one are usually the most worrisome.

" Sir, she's going to be fine, I promise you, nothing will happen to her so long as any of us are around, especially you. Besides, don't think we don't know, we can all see the way you look at her," Roy was dumbfounded, but glad that he didn't have to hide it from his men anymore; though there was still one problem, how to get his beloved Riza to admit it in front of their men as well. " Don't worry Colonel, we won't tell her." Havoc gave him a wink and a grin just as the Lieutenant returned, oblivious to the discussion the men had just had about her.

" Welcome back, Lieutenant!" Havoc spun around and grinned.

Riza shot Roy a strange and bemused look as he slapped a hand over his forehead and shokk his head at how idiotic Havoc could be at times.

" Sir, there is something i need to speak to you about," she sighed at the entriged looks from therest of the unit, " outside."

Roy grinned, sweeping his coat off the back of his chair, " How about over lunch instead?" he smiled, and Riza raised an eyebrow before being pulled out of the office against her will by her commanding officer.

" S-Sir, please, we're at work, and we don't get off for lunch for at least another hour or so-"

" Well, there are always other activities that can be done to pass the time, you know." he whispered into her ear, and she stiffened, looking awayin embarrassment.

" S-Sir!" she scolded, regaining her composure as they walked through the lobby of the headquarters.

" I'm kidding, never would i do that on duty, not even with you." he laughed, but she could see under his layer of light humor that he wasn't joking and that something bigger was bugging him.


	3. Lunch

**Heyo everybody, it's me again, i hope you liked my last two chapters. Riza's being threatened, Roy's being bugged, Havoc's being nosey, and Ed and Al are no where to be found! Sorry to all of you Ed and Al lovers, but this story isn't about them. Nope, not this time! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**As they walked down the streets of Central City, Riza still felt a bit uneasy after reading the death threat she, the Fuhuer and the Colonel had recieved earlier that morning. She'd never gotten a death threat before, and it made her feel somewhat vulnerable being out in the open in public like this, even if Roy was walking right beside her, matching her stride for stride.

" So... where do you want eat?" he asked, breaking the silent tension between the superior officer and his subordinate awkwardly.

" Anywhere is fine, Sir. I'm not very hungry at the moment." she sighed, glancing around every so often to make sure they weren't being followed.

Sensing her tension and stiffness, Roy reached around her back and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

" Loosen up, you're going to be fine, I promise, I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt my favorite First Lieutenant." Riza sighed.

" I'm your _only_ First Lieutenant, Sir, but thank you." despite her attitude, Roy knew she meant what she said, she almost always did.

" Come on, let's get some lunch, I'm starving." he grinned, changing the subject and leading her into a small coffee shop away from the main streets' hustle and bustle.

Sitting down, the pair silently opened their menus, and placed their orders without a single word exchanged between them. As their waiter walked away, Roy leaned over the table and tapped his lieutenant's shoulder, she was spacing out again, it was the second time he's caught her doing so after the letter.

" Stop it, Lieutenant, that's an order." he stated firmly, and Riza's attention snapped back into focus as she gave him a quizzical look.

" Stop what exactly, Sir?" she asked, confused by his question.

" Stop thinking, Lieutenant."

" About what?"

" The letter, Riza. Stop thinking about that damned letter." he hissed harshly, and Riza sat there quietly with her head down until their food came.

Picking up a half of the massasive sandwich on his plate, Roy licked his lips and lifted it towards his mouth.

" I can't, Sir." Roy looked up from his sandwich, staring grimly at his best friend/first lieutenant as he swallowed, not moving to wipe away the smudge of mayonaise present at the corner of his mouth. He noticed that she hadn't even touched the pasta she had ordered, and frowned.

" You need to eat, Lieutenant." he sighed, twisting a forkful of pasta onto his fork and lifting it towards her. " Eat."

" Sir, I-"

" Eat. Riza." he urged and she sighed reluctantly, and opened her mouth, letting him place the mouth-wateringly good pasta in her mouth. " Good, now if only i could get you to wear a mini skirt."

Riza smirked, as he pulled the fork away, before grasping her own fork and feeding herself.


	4. Target

**I'm so sorry about the short chapters, but it's the best i can do! And don't worry, we'll be getting to the rink real soon, so be patient!**

**

* * *

**As they walked back towards the headquarters, both Colonel and First Lieutenant were among better spirits. Nearing the steps of the main building, Rizasuddenly felt as if they were being watched. Silently withdrawing her gun, Rizaheld her arm out in front of the Colonel, feeling him tense as he carefully tugged on his gloves and braced himself.

" Sir, stay close, but if I tell you to run, you had better run like hell." she growled, and Roy grinned, she was back to her old self again.

" I'll try." he replied, hearing her smirk in return, god how he loved the woman.

Suddenly they heard several gunshots being fired, and Riza bolted into a position behind one of the large stone pillars in the front of the building. She fired several shots and pulled back to reload, feeling the pillar shake as it was pelted with bullets. pulling back the safety and bracing her finger on the trigger of the reloaded gun, Riza took her position to return fire, but as soon as she began to shift her weight onto her left side, readying herself to pivot around the side of the pillar to shoot at their attackers, a small part of the pillar chipped beside her head, the debris slapping against her cheek, slicing deep enough to leave a scar and one nasty one at that.

She gasped more in shock than pain as her hand reached up and held onto her stinging cheek, coming away red.

" Lieutenant!" she could hear the Colonel's shouts and she opened her mouth to reply but the gash on her cheek forced her jaw to remain clamped shut in agony. " Lieutenant Hawkeye!" He shouted, taking cover behind a near by pillar. " God damn it, Riza, listen to me!" he shouted desperately praying she hadn't been shot. Mustering up his courage, Roy peered around the left side of the pillar, ducking back behind it as a bullet grazed its side dangerously close to where he had just been peeking out. He looked to his right and was about to call for the Lieutenant again when he spotted her, crouched behind the next pillar, a large gash on her left cheek, blood running down the side of her face.

At that moment Roy Mustang wanted more than anything to burn the damned bastards who hurt **his **Riza, but there was only one problem, he didn't know where they were, meaning he couldn't hurt something he couldn't see. He wanted to protect her any way he could, but how could he if their enemies knew that he couldn't touch them if he couldn't see them, he was useless, and Riza was injured because of it.

Startled, and not sure what to do, Roy started towards her, but within seconds the front doors burst open and their fellow comrades began exchanging fire, ending the fire fight rather quickly.

" Lieutenant!" he shouted as soon as all gunfire ceased, darting over to her in a panic.

" Sir, I'm fine, it's just a scratch, I'll live." she winced as he gently pulling away the hand she had clasped over her raw and aching cheek.

" Lieutenant, that's more than a scratch." he replied, his dark eyes big and fogged with concern over her minor injury. " Come on, you should at least get it patched up." he sighed, giving into the stubborn glare she was giving him for fretting over the cut like a little child fretting over a small paper-cut. He took her by the wrist, and helped her to her feet before starting inside with her fuming unhappily behind him, as their fellows' eyes followed them with growing interests unnoticed by Roy, but unnerving to Riza.

" Sir, stop it, please." she hissed, pulling her wrist from his grip and glaring angrily at him. " I'm not a child, and neither are you, so stopping acting like one!"

" What are you talking about?"

" Sir, you haven't been yourself at all since we left the restaurant. I understand that you were worried about me earlier, but this is just plain ridiculous, you're acting incredibly immature and childish! What you just did was downright embarrassing to both of us professionally, as well as personally for me. Maybe you don't care, but I do, in case you haven't noticed, and I am more than perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She snapped venomously before walking away on the verge of confused tears (even Riza Hawkeye isn't made of total stone, you know), not sure of how she should be feeling at the moment.

As he watched her walk away, Roy suddenly realized what he had done and began after her, but was stopped in his tracks by Major AlexanderLouis Armstrong, who was glaring down at him with a quite grim look on his face.

" Oh, Major, could this wait, I need to catch up to the Lieutenant." Roy asked innocently, knowing that the Major wasn't going to let him pass as they were soon joined by Second Lieutenants Havoc and Breda, Major Sergeant Fuery and Warrant Officer Falman.

" Colonel, we need to talk." Havoc stated bluntly, arms folded, cigaretteclenched angrily between his teeth.

" Can it wait?' he asked, feeling himself shrink as the men advanced on him, all looking unpleased and grimly disappointed.

" No." they all replied at once, grabbing him by the collar of his military jacket and dragging him into the unit's office.


	5. An Inner Arguement

**Ahhhhhhhhhh! I am so mad! I accidentally deleted what I had written for the chapter! NOOOOOOO!**

**Note to self: write everything down on paper from now on, in case things don't go as planed and you lose your whole FREAKING chapter.**

**I am super sorry if this doesn't turn out as good as i had originally written it!**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Riza stood over the sink, cold water dripping from her nose, chin and lashes, cleaning out the gash on her left cheek with a gentle burning feeling, as she quietly in an uncharacteristic confusion. There were so many questions buzzing in her head that she couldn't even think straight enough to remember why she crying. What had gtten into the Colonel lately? Why was she being threatened? Did the letter have anything to do with the ambush on the headquarter's front steps? Who was it who wanted her dead so badly? What had she ever done to make someone want her dead so badly? Why was only she being targeted? How the hell was she supposed to go on like nothing had ever happened, knowing that someone was out to get her? And most of all... What would happen to the Colonel if she was killed, who would protect him on his way to the top?

" GAH!" she shouted, slamming her fist against the wall beside the window, welcoming the jolt of pain she received.

Why the hell did everything always lead back to him, that god damned Colonel of hers?

It was her job. Yes, that's why, she was always around him, and considering she didn't have that much of a private life apart from work it was the perfect excuse. She couldn't **not** be around him, she didn't have a choice. Yes, it was her job.

Groaning, she put a hand to her throbbing forehead, all this wild thinking was giving her a major headache. Not to mention the annoying voice of her inner self conscience buzzing around in her brain, trying to force her to admit the true reason that she was so determindly refusing to accept and pushing down everytime it surfaced in her brain.

_" You love him, of course! Why else would you so willingly put your life on the line just to save his?" _It sang gleefully, making her terrible headache worse as she continued to argue with it.

" I do not!"

_" Then why?"_

" It's my job, he is my commanding officer and my superior." she denied calmly and the inner Riza simply laughed at her reluctance.

_" You don't believe that, I know you don't, and so do you! Your feeling are not out of your admiration for him, I can see it." _It chirped.

" I believe that he can help put this country back on track when he becomes Fuhuer." she replied simply, trying to ignore the histarical cackles taking places inside her aching brain.

_" That's the worst excuse ever! God damn it, Riza, just admit it already! You are in love with the god forsaken man! You've slept with him for heaven's sake! More than once might I add! And don't you even think of denying the fact that you enjoyed it just was much as he did!" _Scolded inner Riza and as much as she hated to admit it, Riza had to agree. She suddenly began to blush as memories of their intimate nights spent together flashed through her head, but she quickly shook her head, pushing the thoughts from her brain.

" Fine, I admit it! I am in love with my commanding officer, Colonel Roy Mustang," she sighed, " but it is not as if it even matters, we cannot be together, no matter how we feel for each other. Our profession, and our uniform forbids it, it is not possible." she silently cursed herself for being such a persuasive pesimist.

Inner Riza's patients snapped and she exploded in anger inside of Riza's already throbbing head. _" I cannot believe you honestly think that! Stop it already! You love the man and that's all that matters!" _She screamed, causing Riza's ears to ringing painfully. Unable to stop her conscience from yelling inside her head, Riza groaned and reluctantly admitted it once again, promising that she'd stop lying to herself.

_" Wahoo, at'a girl, Riza, go get'em sister!"_ Riza chuckled to herself before splashing her face once again, letting the water wash away all the worries, fears and troubles that she felt weighing her down before drying it off and gingerly bandaging her cheek with a large guaze pad and a few strips of medical tape.

Feeling a little bit better after the talk with her inner self, Riza took a deep breath to calm her mind before exiting the bathroom, eager to start with her new plans she had thought of to get back at her Colonel for all the trouble he's caused her.

" Here we go." she was back in business.


	6. Roy Gets a Talking To

**Yo people! I am back! I really hope this turns out okay, I've been feeling sort of lazy lately, so it has been awhile since my brain was working correctly, without being under the influence of hot chocolate and taco salad. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

" Hey!" Roy exclaimed, as Breda and Havoc grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him through the twin oak doors of his very own office, Armstrong, Falman, and Fuery following in suit. " I order the five of you to tell me what the hell this is about!" Roy shouted, as Armstrong sealed the office door shut, turning so he stood in the way of any attempts the Colonel made to escape, or anyone trying to get in.

" Damn it, Roy!" Havoc shouted, grabbing the commanding officer by the collar of his jacket. " What in hell's name is wrong with you!" Roy opened his mouth, but Breda cut him off.

" Did you even see the look on her face?" He shouted, slamming his palms down on his desk in frustration.

" I...I" they didn't allow him to finish.

" You didn't think, Sir! That's what, you completely embarrassed her in front of a quarter of our troops!" Fuery blurted and they all stared at him briefly before resuming to shout at their Colonel.

" If you would have seen the look on her face you would have known!" Havoc continued angrily. " You would've seen that she on the brink of tears! You would seen what you had done to her."

" Colonel, you hurt her. You embarrassed her, you treated her like the six year old daughter of your alchemy teacher from all those years ago."

" You're an idiot, Roy." Armstong interjected and Roy sighed, running his hands through his hair angrily. He knew it, they were right, now that he thought about it. It was true, he'd hurt her, not phsyically, but emotionally, he now realized that what he had done might not be forgiven. It was one thing to have happened outside of work, but here, Riza Hawkeye was a strict, headstrong, and proud liuetenant, but now, because of his actions, he knew she'd feel her personal expectations and credentials would be tarnished.

" Damn it, I am." he groaned, and his men smiled slightly, glad that they had reached the oddly working brain located somewhere beneath that thick skull of his.

" Glad to see we're all on the same page again." Breda sighed, talking to no one in particular.

" So, what are you going to do?" Fuery asked, as he closed the file that had been lying open on his desk.

" I don't know, anyone have any ideas?" he raised his head to look at his men, but they shrugged, and he sighed.

" Flowers!" Armstrong suggested and Roy nodded.

" What kind do you think I should get her?"

" White roses." Breda suggested.

" Snapdrgaons." countered Havoc.

" Tulips." Falman added.

" How about Hydrangeas?" they all glanced at Fuery who simply shrugged, " What?"

" Okay..." Roy looked at his comrades and smiled gratefully. " Thank you, all of you."

" No problem, Chief!" Havoc grinned.

" Anytime!" Breda added.

" You are welcome, Sir!" Falman nodded back.

" Don't worry, I think she'll be find once you apologize to her." Fuery smiled.

" Oooh! I'm so happy we got to assist you in restoring your bond with our beloved Lieutenant, good luck, Colonel Mustang!" Armstrong moved from the door and gave Roy a tight hug, causing him to gasp for breath.

" Uh..(cough)...(cough)... Thank you, Major, (cough)... you are dismissed." Roy replied, as he gasped for oxygen to re-enter his lungs after being squeezed out by the Major.

" So... how are you going to apologize, Colonel?" Havoc asked, raising the curiousity of the other men in the office, including Armstrong, who was nearing the door again.

" Maybe you should take her out to dinner?" Breda suggested.

" Perhaps, I shall think of that later, though." Roy nodded, and made his way back towards his desk.

" But still, you never told us how your little skating date went." Havoc stated, and Roy froze, turning from his desk and glaring at his subordinate.

" And there was a reason for that, concsidering the fact that you four found it necessary to follow me to the theater on another date of mine." he replied and they swallowed at the memory.

" Haha... yeah, about that, sorry, Chief..." Havoc scratched the back of his head, and Roy raised an eyebrow.

" Anyways, good luck, Colonel." Armstrong saluted, before walking out of the room, leaving the rest of the men to their paperwork.

As he walked down the hall, Major Armstrong caught sight of their subject Lieutenant, and began to smile at the thought of such young love.

* * *

As she was walking through the halls, heading back towards the office where her paperwork awaited her, Riza passed a very happy, and smiling Major Armstrong.

" Excuse me, Major, but you certainly seem happy, might I ask why?" she asked, and the Major simply smiled and patted her head and continued walking, leaving her confused as too what just happened.

As soon as he was past the young Lieutenant, Major Armstrong began to smile again, he truely was happy that the two soldiers had finally found the person right for them.

" Ahh, they make such an adoreable couple!" he sang in his mind, as he continued to walk away.

* * *

Riza sighed as she carefully opened the door to the office, wincing slightly at the small spark of pain that shot through her bandaged hand, but tried to ignore it.

" Excuse me, Colonel?" she asked, causing all the men in the room to turned their attention to her. Roy looked up and waited for her to continue, " Um...could I...be excused early today?" she asked hesitantly

" Could you state to me why?" he asked formally, and Riza nodded.

" I have to meet someone later on today, but I think they'll understand if I'm late." she replied, and moved to start her work, but Roy, surprisingly, agreed to let her go. " What?"

" I said ' you're dismissed' do I need to spell it out for you too?" he replied boredly, and Riza hesitated at his tone, but decided to let it go, arguing would only make it worse, for all of them.

" Thank you, Sir." she saluted to him, before walking over to the door, " I'll see everyone tomorrow." she then left and Roy sighed aloud.

" Yep, well, there goes dinner plans." he grumbled under his breath as he twirled his pen between his fingers and reluctantly resumed working without so much as a grumble of annoyance.

* * *

**Gomen nasai! I'm sorry, I couldn't think of any other way to end this chapter! please forgive me if you don't like it! And I'm sorry it took so long to update this story, I 've been really busy, and I haven't been able to think of anything good! Forgive me, my great readers!**


	7. Redemption

**Hey everybody, sorry that's it's been awhile but I am trying my best!****

* * *

**

Roy was annoyed as he drove home that night, he couldn't understand why he let her leave, or even why she didn't say anything about it earlier that day. He came to a stop at the light and angrily hooked his horn after sitting there for at least ten minutes and then realizing that the car he stopped behind wasn't even running.

" God damnit, Roy!" he shouted angrily at himself, as he pulled around the car and continued on his way home.

He didn't know what it was, they had agreed to stop, told everyone that their relationship was strickly occupational, so why was he so angry?

_Because you still, and always will, love her, you dimwit!_

" Oh, shut up! What do you know, anyways!" Roy shouted at his conscious for being so damned right.

_Don't tell me to shut up, you're the one who's complaining over a simple meeting, you don't even know **who **she's meeting, let alone if it's even another man, Mustang!_

" Riza wouldn't cheat, she's too good for that, she's not shallow like me." he growled in protest, but he couldn't help but entertain the thought.

_Is she? Really, she's been around you for so long, don't you think you might have rubbed off on her, or perhaps you're too used to it that you can't even tell..._

" I _know_ that she wouldn't cheat on me, she wouldn't be able to live with herself being unfaithful or dishonest, and especially not if it would be to me. She promised to even follow me to Hell!" he shouted aloud, as he came to an abrupt stop outside of his apartment and turned off the engine, before getting out of the car and slamming the door in annoyance. He then strode up the stairs to his floor and jammed the key into its lock and shutting the door hard after he was inside.

He then went straight to his bathroom and stripped off his uniform and took a long, hot shower. He let out a sigh as he stood there and closed his eyes as the warm water splashed against his face.

_I'm such an idiot... I can't believe that I could have been so stupid to have let her go just like that... I should have made her stay, had her elaborate on who she was meeting up with... Anything to have kept her there... HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!_ Roy roared (literallyish, you know like, ' GAAAHHH!' or ' UGHHHH!'?) as he punched the wall of the shower stall, and then turned the water off, suddenly understanding what he had to do. Despite still being wet, Roy strode over to his closet and pulled out a nice red-colored dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a black jacket. He shook his wet hair, sending small droplets of water everywhere, before grabbing his car keys and leaving his apartment to head down to the flower shop. Since tomorrow was going to be a Saturday, he knew didn't have to worry about getting back in time to wake up for work, and he knew he would be able to use tonight to win back Riza's heart.

" Here goes nothing." he said, taking a deep breath as he turned onto the street and headed for his girlfriend's apartment with a small bouquet of orchids and snapdragons sitting on the passenger's seat. He was ready to apologize and redeem himself as the person she fell in love with.

* * *

**GO ROY GOOO! Okay, so I hope you all liked it, and I'm REALLY sorry for taking so long, but I've been REALLY REALLY BUSY! With school, sports, and everything else! I'm Sorry, but it's almost summer time here, so I'll have all summer to write and I'm done all my finals so I should have more time! Remember, read and review everybody!**


	8. Oh no

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I know this is SUPER late, but I've been so crazy busy it isn't even funny! I know this is short, but hey! At least I'm updating, right?****

* * *

**

Taking a deep breath, Roy raised his hand to knock but froze when he heard the rich laugh of his girl friend. He froze, lowering his hand and leaning over to place his ear against the door. He knew she'd be furious if she were to ever find out, but he couldn't help it; it was hard enough to make her laugh when they were alone, and even harder just get an expression out of her at work, so to hear such a happy, and excited round of laughter like this, it worried him. Especially when her voice was accompanied by another, much deep voice... another _masculine_ voice.

Roy stood, rooted to his spot, his hand raised to the door once again as he stared down at his feet with dark, empty eyes. Then, it fell to his side again, and he let out a frustrated and distrought sigh before pushing off the door, not caring who heard, and storming down her front steps. He walked to the door of his car, glancing (or glaring) over his shoulder for the briefest of seconds, hoping against hope that he'd see her open the door; she didn't and he growled angrily, jerking his car door open and ducking inside, slamming the door behind him.

He looked down at the flowers that were in his grasp and he hesitated, glancing to her door once more, before his face twisted with pain. He then snapped back to look at the flowers before throwing them into the passanger seat, and driving off into the night, back to his apartment where he'd get out, slamming doors and throwing clothes in his triad as he changed into his sleep clothes; forgetting about the once-beautiful bouquet that sat in his car, leaving it to wither and die in the cold of the night, just like his heart had already began to the moment his stepped onto her porch, hoping for forgiveness.

* * *

Riza paused, her laughter receading as she walked towards her door. She could have sworn she heard the faintest of taps against the wood on the opposite side and she was half-hoping it would be Roy; she missed him, and she wanted to talk to him about what had happened earlier that day.

She was half-way to the door when she felt a pair of small, delicate hands snag onto the side of her pants and the edge of her blouse. She stopped and looked over her shoulder to see the eight-year-old twins looking back up at her with sad eyes that made her even expression falter. She sighed, dismissing the door as her imagination or just from being tired, and turned around to kneel at their level, smiling back at their innocent faces.

"Where are going?" the one asked, a girl with straight, chin-length, copper-red hair; coupled with a pair of bright, sky blue eyes and splashing of freckles covering most of her nose and cheeks.

"I was just going to get the door, but I'm also tired so it might not have been anything." Riza replied, and the little girl smiled, taking hold of her aunt's right hand and swung it a little in a cute, innocent fashion, while her brother took the other hand and simply held onto it as Riza led them both back into the living area where their father sat on the couch, smirking.

"Then maybe you should get some sleep, you're already busy enough with that boss of yours, right?" he sent her a sly wink, and Riza scowled over the childern's heads, before nudging them forward. Both twins obliged and they hopped onto the couch, well, moreso onto their father causing both adults to laugh.

"My _boss_ has nothing to do with it, I've just been busy, and he's still as juvenile as ever." she replied, and the man laughed.

"But it's still tracing back to him!" he countered and she huffed, only making him laugh again, before becoming slightly serious. "But I really mean it, Riza. Go to bed, I can get them settled in myself, you need to get some sleep." he gave her a half-smile as he sat his childern on the couch and rose to his feet.

"But..." she began to protest, only for him to pull her into a hug, muffling the rest of her sentence.

"'But' nothing, Riza. I want you to go upstairs and get some sleep. You've done enough already." he mumbled, and she hesitated before nodding and returning the hug.

"Thank you, but all I want is for you and the kids to be safe." she replied as she began to pull away, and they held each other at a forearms length.

"I know, but sometimes you have to take care of yourself too." he replied, and she looked up at him and gave a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, and thank you. Good night, Don." she gave him another small smile and he beamed in return, causing her to laugh softly.

"Good night Riza." Don replied, leaning over and kissing her forehead softly, before she turned away and headed up the stairs, but not without glancing back at the sleeping twins on the couch and at the father who had returned his attention to them and covered them with a blanket and kissing their foreheads, before grabbing himself a blanket and settling himself into the plush, tea green armchair that Roy always claimed during his visits to her home.

Roy...

She felt a small pang in her heart and she bite her lip slightly. She was worried that he hadn't tried to approach her after the incident earlier that day, and it wasn't like him unless...

She stopped at the top of the stairs, her eyes growing slightly.

_'Unless that **was** him! oh no...'_ Riza swallowed uneasily as she thought of the possibilities of what was going through his mind...

Then it hit her... _Don, the twins, her, all under her roof, laughing, happy... oh #!*% ..._

Riza then shook her head. _'No, he's not **that **dense... right? He should know that I'd never cheat, right? Oh no...**'**_

So then, with that, she went to her room, changed, and collapsed in slumber onto her bed, dreading what awaited her at work the next day.

* * *

**OKAY! i KNOW THIS IS LATE, BUT i'VE BEEN crazzzzyyyyyy BUSY! it's a medium size, but don't expect frequent updates until winter, as I said, I'm crazy busy!**


End file.
